The Conversation's
by TEvans3
Summary: The missing conversations we didn't get to see in 'Threads' Well, my version anyway :) I hope you like it :) Jack and Sam ship of course


Stargate SG-1

The Conversation

We never got to see the whole conversation between Sam and Pete in Threads. Ya know the whole 'break-up' conversation... so I thought I'd have a crack. That's the first part.

The second part is the conversation between Jack and Carter... just after the scene when her father dies and before the scene which they're all nearly blown up by the self-destruct.

I don't own Stargate or anything, unfortunately.

Twitter: PnutButterKush

Instagram: TiffLevi3

Facebook: Tiff LV Evans

She sat at the bench outside the new house, it really was a beautiful house, staring down at her hands thinking way too much. As usual. God, she felt so bad but if she didn't do it now she'd regret it for the rest of her life, a lot! What the hell was she even thinking when she agreed to it all, did she really think everything will work itself out and she'd live happily ever after... Well, okay, she knew deep down that wasn't going to happen but she gave it a shot anyway and it didn't work. That was what scientists did after all.

A noise of a car pulling up distracted her from her thoughts, she looked up to see Pete getting out and walking up to her with a massive smile on his face. Holy Hannah, he looked so happy and she was just about to destroy all that.

"Hey honey" He said all happily, giving her a peck on the cheek and sat beside her.

She did her best to smile at him back, it wasn't convincing at all. His face fell and he put a hand on hers.

"How are you? So sorry about your Father"

"I'm okay" That was obviously a lie and it was proved by the smile she gave. She dodged the comment about her Father, she certainly couldn't deal with that at this given time as well. "Pete, we need to talk"

"Okay" He didn't like the sound of that. "What's up?"

"I can't do this no more"

Pete furrowed his eyebrows. "I know it's hard honey, your father would..."

"No. No, it's not about my father" She took a deep breath as Pete watched her confused. "I can't marry you"

There was silence for a few moments as Pete tried to get over what he was just told. "What?" Was all he could manage to say.

Carter was mentally cringing, this was so much worse than she first thought. "I'm sorry"

As there was more silence and she realized Pete wasn't going to say much more she started to elaborate in a stumbling way she did when she was nervous. "I just can't live on like this knowing that..." She stopped herself. "We both know it wasn't going to work" She said softly.

Pete looked up to her, he looked pretty pissed, confused and shocked... but probably not as shocked as he should be. "I don't know that... I mean" He sighed. "We're great together Sam, we're getting married... we got a house. I don't understand, what went wrong?"

"I know" She closed her eyes. "I know" She repeated but this time much more softly. "I can't go on lying to you anymore... lying to myself"

"Sam, don't do this" He pleaded holding her hand.

"I'm sorry" She hated that word.

He let go of her hand and shook her head and sniggered to himself. "This is about General O'Neill, isn't it"

This time she didn't say a word.

"I've known all along but I just thought..."

"I love him, always have, always will" She blurted out. She finally said it, to the wrong man maybe but still. "I can't do it to you... I can't do it to myself anymore"

Pete looked away absolutely devastated. " I knew from the beginning. Guess I just thought when you said yes that… that you were worth the risk. Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better then you"

Carter shook her head. "That's not true"

"I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father. You needed some time to sort things out" He looked at her, but she could barely look him in the eye's.

This was awful but at the same time she was feeling a lot more relieved.

"I guess all I can say is, I hope you get what you want"

"That's it?" She was shocked, she was expecting him to go absolutely mad at her, after all she just broke off the whole thing... after him buying a house and all... setting their future.

"What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?" Okay, now he was getting angry.

"God, no, Of course not. It's just, I thought you would react differently"

Pete was obviously holding back the tears forming in his eyes. He got up. "Bye Sam" He said and didn't look back.

He sat alone in his office, desk full of paperwork, mind overloaded with thoughts. He glared down at the reassignment forms for Home World Security which lay loosely over the stack of paperwork. He knew what he had to do but it was only for one reason. Carter! Yep, that beautiful, funny, unbelievably intelligent woman that stole his heart the first time she walked into the briefing room.

"Damn!" He sighed as the palms of his hands fell on his face, slowly leaning back in his chair. What if she was determined to marry this Pete guy, what if she was truly happy with him, what if I've left it too late? The thoughts ran consecutively through Jack's mind. There was no doubt in his mind that she still loved him, just, was it enough for her.

To hell with it! Eight years is enough! He aggresively scribbled his signature on the form. He looked at it thoughtfully and gave a half smile before arising from his warm leather chair. "Right, here we go"

After a stroll through the corridors and a ride on the elevator, which felt like a lifetime, he reached her lab/office. Man! He was nervous as hell, saving the world was child's play compared to this. Well, kinda.

He stood, unnoticed, leaning against the door frame for a moment watching the tall blonde stand, face in palms, elbows digging into the workbench with her eyes closed. Her father just died fer crying out loud was this really the best time to throw all this at her. He thought about it. What the hell, it was now or never. She was getting married in less than a week. Now or never he repeated trying to calm himself down, but frankly it wasn't working.

"You okay?" The words came out so gentle and sympathetic.

She shot up from her position to face her CO, she looked exhausted and drained but the look was there. The look that showed relief when she saw him. "Yes I'm fine Sir... thanks" She gave a convincing smile.

He walked in, heart banging like an African tribe, he closed the door behind him and slowly came closer to her, not too close but close enough.

Her face confused, why was he shutting the door, he never closed the door. She looked at him waiting for some sort of explanation. Was she in trouble or was this one of his rare, concerned, loving pep talks that if she was totally honest, she loved! "Sir?" She asked curiously when she never got her explanation.

He hesitated a little before meeting her eyes with his. "I, er, I'm being transferred to Home World Security as a Major General. Hammonds finally decided to retire" He explained as he started to mess with a circular object sat neatly on her desk.

Carter's reaction was a little delayed, most likely the shock kicking in. Her eyes widened. "Wh...what?" Does this mean she won't see him every day? Her heart dropped. At this point she wasn't even remotely bothered the man was messing with a valuable piece of science equipment.

"I'm being reassigned, taking Hammonds place" He re-explained trying not to make a lot of eye contact. He noticed the pain and confusion in her voice. He knew she didn't exactly mean that when she said 'what' but what else was he supposed to say.

It was silent for a few moments as she tried to get her head around the whole information he just pinned on her. "Well congratulations Sir! You deserve it!" She wasn't lying. After a smile and a shrug from him, she thought she should bring up the whole 'coming to his home surprise' thing. "About this morning Sir, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had... someone there. I shouldn't have just turned..."

"Carter! You don't have to apologize, you're welcome around my house whenever you like... as long as it's not during The Simpsons" He cut her off with a comment that he hoped would inject some calmness and humour into the tense atmosphere. "Besides, Kerry 'dumped' me" He placed the object he was fiddling with back onto the desk while he used his quoting hand signals.

She didn't respond as fast as she probably should have. "Oh, I'm sorry Sir! Why?" She was a little confused, why would any woman not want Jack O'Neill. Well, she couldn't say she wasn't relieved but still.

"Well as handsome and charming as I am Carter, she just couldn't handle it" He moved a little closer, tapping his hands on the desk as he strolled by, still not making much eye contact.

"Because of your job?" It was obvious she still had problems understanding and getting the jist of what he was even here for, even for the world's smartest astrophysicist.

Now he was making eye contact, non-stop eye contact. "No. She couldn't handle the fact that I am totally in-love with you" There he said, finally. And man it felt good but absolutely terrifying at the same time.

Carters heart flipped, did he really just say that? Her mouthed moved but no words seemed to come out and she could see the nervousness on Jack's face. Did she do this to him. "Sir... I, I..." Was all she could say. Now this was shock!

He moved closer to her, by now they were only a breathe apart. "I know this whole Denver cop situation and..." Jack tried to guess what she was going to say.

"I called off the engagement with Pete" She briefed so quickly she cut him off and she gulped. Now she was avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" He asked slowly and curiously, kind of knowing the answer anyway. Taking her time to answer and noticing her discomfort he lightly placed his hand on her arm and prompted for her to continue with his eyes.

"Well..." She smiled slightly, the smile she only kept for him, causing Jack's heart to flip. "Because I'm totally in-love with you" Finally she said it to the right person this time and man it felt good. Her eyes met his and there it was. Relief! Moments passed as they held each other's gaze. "So, what now?"

"Well..." Jack moved closer to her with that smile on his face, you know what smile I'm talking about. "I was thinking something like this" He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him, placing one hand softly on her cheek kissing her with passion softly.

"Sir? We could...the rules and reg..." Carter was a little dazed by the kiss she'd been longing for, for eight years.

"Forget about the Air Force, that's an order" He whispered smiling cheekily, lingering against her lips.

"Yes... Sir" Carter smiled and returned his kiss as the whole world... well the whole galaxies disappeared.

Okay, he was right... NOW was the right time!


End file.
